Power inverters convert a DC input power to an AC output power. Some power inverters are configured to convert the DC input power to an AC output power suitable for supplying energy to an AC grid and, in some cases, an AC load coupled to the AC grid. One particular application for such power inverters is the conversion of DC power generated by an alternative energy source, such as photovoltaic cells (“PV cells” or “solar cells”), fuel cells, DC wind turbine, DC water turbine, and other DC power sources, to a single-phase AC power for delivery to the AC grid at the grid frequency.
In an effort to increase the amount of AC power generated, a large number of power inverters may be used in a single application to form an array of power inverters. In some implementations, each power inverter of the array is incorporated or otherwise associated with an alternative energy source (e.g., solar cell panel) to form an alternative energy source module such as a photovoltaic module. Such power inverters are generally referred to as “microinverters.” Communication with each power inverter used in the application is often desirable to, for example, monitor the health or energy output of the power inverters. In some applications, a power inverter controller or manager may be used to control and manage the array of inverters.